


Beacon's Senshi

by SilentMagi



Category: RWBY, Sailor Moon
Genre: Crossover Challenge, Fusion, Might be a start of something here.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentMagi/pseuds/SilentMagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new beginning for some old favorite characters. Taken from the tumblr Crossover Challenge by whatthefawxblog to take my oldest fandom (Sailor Moon) and fuse it with my newest (RWBY), and this is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beacon's Senshi

Slender fingers tapped the spine of a book as the airship flew through the air towards her new school, betraying that her attention was perhaps not entirely focused on the book before her. With a slight sigh, the book was lowered and a short cropped head of blue hair lifted to look out the window to see the approaching school in the distance. It felt hard for her to believe that she had been invited to study at the premiere and prestigious Beacon Academy.

She had been top of her class in all fields except combat arts, and she was still high in the standings due to her drive to succeed. But she knew that she would have to push herself even harder at Beacon, as this was a place for only the best Hunters and Huntresses to attend. She wanted to learn how to help people and develop ways to prevent Grimm attacks in the future. Lifting up her weapon, she checked it over to ensure that it was in proper shape. What looked like simple shield actually hid a collapsed trident, and a net launcher. Both of which worked in excellent harmony with her semblance to summon up water from the very air and control it in various ways.

Her personal favorite was to borrow from one of her favorite book series and trample the Grimm with swarms of white stallions as a tidal surge engulfed them and washed them away.

A small smile spread on her face as excitement mounted at what she might learn from this new school.

“Excited to prove yourself at school?” a voice asked, disrupting her musing and causing her to whirl around to see who was talking to her. Before her was a very tall woman with long brown hair, and the most amazing green eyes that seemed to draw her in with their gentle mirth. “Makoto Kino.”

Realizing she was being introduced to, she reached out with her hand to take the offered hand Makoto’s, wishing she had a moment to straighten out her light blue shirt, check over her darker blue vest, or even make sure the matching pants weren’t dusty from the flight. But instead she smiled warmly and answered, “I am Ami Mizuno. Have you seen the academy yet?”

“Yeah, just before I talked to you. It’s rather impressive isn’t it?” she asked, turning back to look at it, giving Ami a proper look at her. She wore a long sleeved black sweater, with a earthen green sun dress over it and a pair of comfortable looking flats. She had two oddly looking metallic balls on her hair tie which seemed to spark with an energy all their own.

Turning back to look at the academy, she couldn’t help but feel that this was the start of some rather exciting events.


End file.
